Boouumm !
by Ithinkitsadorable
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand Harry et Draco découvrent que leurs meilleurs amis respectifs sortent ensemble depuis plusieurs mois ? Boouumm ! Le choc ! Venez lire !


Auteur : Moi (quelle question !!)

Couple : HP/DM (homophobes, s'abstenir !!)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling

Bonjour tout le monde !! Ceci est un délire, écrit à la demande de ma cousine. C'est ma première fic (un tout petit One Shot), et je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les conneries écrites dedans !! lol

**Booouum !!!**

- Ahhhhhhh, Hermione !!!!!! s'exclamèrent deux voix à l'unisson, suivit d'un BOUM retentissant.

Deux corps gisaient par terre dans la Grande Salle, deux hommes : un brun et un roux.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée, déclara Hermione.

- Bah quoi, tu savais pas comment leur annoncer, au moins là, ils sont fixés, répondit Blaise Zabini, d'un ton moqueur.

- Oui, mais là, je crois que c'était trop direct comme approche...

- Direct ? Ah bon ?

- Disons que c'était violent, quoi !

- Pff, pas de ma faute si ils tiennent pas le choc les Gryffys ! Oh, tiens, y'a du mouvement...

- Ouch, Harry, je viens de faire un cauchemar, j'ai rêvé que Hermione embrassait Blaise Zabini, beurk !

- C'est bizarre Ron, j'ai rêvé de la même chose ! Attends, y'a un truc qui cloche : on est pas dans le dortoir...

- Euh, salut les gars, bon bah voilà, comme vous avez pu le voir, et bien, comment dire, il se trouve que..., commença Hermione

- Oh, Mione, arrête de tourner autour du pot, coupa Blaise, Potter, Weasley, Hermione et moi sortons ensemble depuis 4 mois

BOOUUM !!! Deux corps gisaient encore par terre, mais pas tout à fait les mêmes, il y avait toujours le brun, et cette fois ci, un blond. Le roux n'était pas tombé, il était seulement resté tétanisé, mais bon, il y a du progrès !

- Blaise, tu dis que les Gryffys ne tiennent pas le choc, mais je pourrais en dire autant pour les Serpentard, parce que Malefoy n'a pas l'air super en forme, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Hermione en éclatant de rire.

- Ah oui, en effet... Au moins, je l'ai mis au courant aussi, c'est déjà ça de fait ! répondit Blaise en se joignant au rire d'Hermione.

- Bon, si on emmenait ces deux là à l'infirmerie, repris Blaise, parce que là je crois qu'ils sont pas près de se réveiller !!

- T'as raison, je vais les y emmener, à tout à l'heure, dit Hermione en embrassant Blaise.

- Oui, t'oublieras pas de ramener un tonifiant pour le Belette, elle en aura bien besoin, s'exclama Blaise en repartant dans un fou rire

- Blaise !! dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche. Pff, incorrigible !

_A l'infirmerie..._

("Pensées de Harry" ; #Pensées de Draco#)

- Aïe, ma tête, ça fait mal ! dit Harry en se réveillant. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore à l'infirmerie ? J'me reveille toujours à l'infirmerie, ça devient lassant !

- Pour une fois, t'as raison Potter, tu devrais prendre un abonnement à l'année, au moins, tu seras pas étonné d'y être, lance une voix traînante.

- Malefoy ??? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi aussi ?

- Eh bien, euh, c'est-à-dire que, hum...

- Hermione !! Hermione et Zabini !!!, s'exclame Harry, ses souvenirs revenant. J'en reviens pas ! Comment elle a pu me faire ça ?

- Comment IL a pu me faire ça ? Mon meilleur ami dans les bras d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, pouah !

- Eh, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à propos de ma meilleure amie ?

- Ah, désolé !

- Pas grave.

#Merde, j'me suis excusé ! Merde, merde, merde, Merlin faites qu'il ne remarque rien#

"Est ce qu'il vient de s'excuser ? Naann"

- En tout cas, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là, Hermione et Zabini, une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, c'est pas commun, dit Harry

- Enfin, une fois qu'on s'y est habitué, c'est pas si dérangeant que ça, répond Draco

- Quoi ? Toi, Malefoy, tu penses qu'un Gryffondor et un Serpentard peuvent être ensemble ? De plus, avec une fille de moldus ? J'hallucine !!!

- Blaise est mon meilleur ami, et si c'est son choix, je le respecte, répond Draco, d'un air sérieux

"Putain ! Deux choses étonnantes : 1) Je discute avec Malefoy sans qu'on se foute sur la gueule ! ; 2) Il me fais limite la leçon et, en plus il a raison ! Je disjoncte !"

- Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse Malefoy, t'as raison ! Hermione est ma meilleure amie, et si elle est heureuse avec Zabini, alors, je n'ai rien à dire, même si j'ai vraiment du mal à m'y faire ! dit Harry. Je suis impressionné, poursuivit-il apres un moment de réflexion, je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté, disons, euh... humain, finit-il d'un air gêné.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi, Potter, répond Draco

- Et, comme quoi ?, demande Harry

# Euh, par exemple que je suis amoureux de toi ? Mmh, nan, mauvaise idée, on va peut-être pas lui révéler ça tout suite, il risque encore de s'évanouir ! #

- Pourquoi je te le dirais au juste ? Il me semble pas que ce soit tes affaires. Et puis, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi ?

# Ah, mais s'il s'intéresse à moi, c'est une bonne chose, une très bonne chose même #

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi. Et je sais que ce n'est pas habituel, vu nos "rapports", mais disons que ça m'intrigue. Le truc, c'est que depuis quelques temps, tu m'as l'air d'être... différent. Tu ne me provoques plus, tu ne me m'embête même plus en cours de potion, ce qui a bizarrement fait diminuer mon taux d'heures de colles par semaine ! Alors oui, on peut dire que ça m'intéresse un peu... Mais, c'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas...

Harry détourna la tête et se recoucha.

"C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ça m'intéresse ? Je ressens de la sympathie pour Malefoy. Pour Malefoy !!! Je dois débloquer, mais quelque chose de concret, là. Pourtant, je voudrais savoir la cause de ce changement..."

Draco lui se traita d'idiot pour ne pas avoir su saisir l'occasion de se rapprocher de Harry

# Non mais quel con !!! Pourquoi je l'ai rembardé comme ça ? L'habitude je pense. Ou l'éducation plutôt... J'aurais du lui dire oui, nan mais quel imbécile ! Je dois rattrapper mon erreur pendant qu'il est encore intéressé, VITE !!!! #

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda Draco

Harry se retourna, surpris

- Euh, oui, j'aimerais, oui.

- OK, je veux bien te raconter.

- Ok, mais, pourquoi ce changement d'avis ? demande Harry

- Eh bien, je ne sais trop... J'en ai marre d'être le fils à papa arrogant et prétentieux, je ne le suis pas vraiment, c'est juste un rôle à jouer. C'est plus facile à faire maintenant que mon père est en prison, bien sûr... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'en ai marre de faire chier les gens tout ça pour faire plaisir aux autres

- Tu veux dire que toutes ces années, t'as fait semblant de me détester ?

- Eh bien, en quelque sorte...

- Wouah... Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là !! s'exclame Harry. Mais si vraiment tu me détestes pas, pourquoi avoir joué le jeu ? C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux et les autres tu les emmerdes !!!

" Je me suis un peu trop emporté peut-être... Mais quand même, c'est injuste !"

# Il s'inquiète pour moi ! IL S'INQUIÈTE POUR MOI !!! °Danse de la joie mentale° #

- Pourquoi tu souris ? demande Harry

- Je suis juste étonné de voir que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, je suis touché, dit Draco avec un sourire moqueur

- Quoi ? Ah mais non, mais pas du tout, je m'inquiète pas du tout, répond Harry en rougissant. C'est juste que je trouve ça injuste, c'est tout !

- Mais la vie n'est pas juste Potter, toi plus que quiconque devrait le comprendre, non ?

- Ouais, je sais, il me _semble_ avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part. Mais quand même ! C'est bizarre. Je me posais déjà la question quand tu es entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix, crois-moi ça m'a fait un choc, je pensais pas... enfin, c'est-à-dire que...

- Tu pensais que j'allais devenir mangemort comme mon père, coupa Draco d'un air blasé.

- Euh bah oui, c'est ça, avoua Harry en rougissant. Apparement, j'me suis trompé... C'est pour ça que je voudrais m'excuser

- T'excuser ? Mais, pourquoi, je veux dire, tu pouvais pas savoir !

- Ouais, mais bon, quand même se tromper à ce point-là, c'est grave. C'est pour ça que je voudrais te demander d'oublier toutes ces années et de tout recommencer. Alors, j'arrive pas à croire que e vais dire ça mais, on pourrait peut-être devenir... amis ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu veux bien être mon ami ?

Tout en disant ça, Harry tendit une main hésitante vers Draco. Draco la regarda sans faire un geste. Ils se rappelait le premier jour où c'était lui qui lui avait tendu la main et où il l'avait refusé. De son côté, Harry aussi pensait à ce jour et craignait ("pourquoi je crains qu'il la refuse ? j'commence vraiment à débloquer sérieusement") que Draco refuse sa main lorsque Draco s'en saisit.

- Ok, Potter, je veux bien être ton ami, dit Draco tout en continuant à serrer la main de Harry.

BOOUM !!!!! Trois corps gisaint sur le sol de l'infirmerie : Un homme brun à la peau mate, une jeune femme brune aussi, avec des livres éparpillés à côté d'elle et un homme roux avec une tarte au chocolat par terre à côté de lui.

- J'crois qu'ils ont pas tenu le choc, dit Draco en se marrant

- Et ouais, chacun son tour ! Dit Harry en se joignant au rire de Draco

_Dans le salle commune de Gryffondor..._

- Alors là Harry, j'en reviens pas... dit Hermione. Toi et Malefoy amis ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

- C'est pas pire que que toi et Zabini, 'Mione !

- Euh, si vous permettez les gars, je dirais que Zabini et toi 'Mione, c'est 1000 fois moins pire que toi et Malefoy, Harry, dit Ron. Maintenant, permettez-moi de me retirer dans ma chambre, afin de reposer mon esprit, j'ai eu trop de chocs pour une seule journée, continua-t-il en laissant Harry et Hermione morts de rire

- Maintenant que Ron est parti, on va pouvoir discuter, dit Hermione en regardant Harry dans les yeux, avec un air...flippant.

- Euh, Hermione tu me fais peur là, j'ai rien fait pour une fois ! répond Harry

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Sérieusement, en fait, je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée de ta nouvelle amitié avec Malefoy, je dirais même que je m'y attendais.

- Hermione, là par contre tu me fais vraiment peur. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça au juste ?

- Eh bien, vous vous tourniez autour depuis tellement longtemps que je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez vous rapprocher.

- Oh la, stop 'Mione, je t'arrête tout de suite. Qu'est ce que tu insinues là ?

- Enfin, Harry c'est évident, Malefoy et toi vous êtes fait pour être ensemble !

- Ensemble, c'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire comme moi et Blaise, Harry !!!

- QUOI ???????????????????????????????????????? Hermione, t'es en train de dire que Malefoy et moi... un couple ??? Nan, mais t'es MALADE ?

- Non, je suis réaliste, Harry !

- Mais, c'est pas possible !! Moi et Malefoy, tu te sens bien ?

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? T'es bi de tout façon, ça devrais pas te gêner ?

- Mais, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, Hermione ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui... "Alors pourquoi j'avais des papillons dans le ventre quand il a rigolé tout à l'heure ?"

- Si tu le dis, mon Harry, je te crois... Bon, je vais dormir, bonne nuit ! dit Hermione, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées.

_Dans la salle commune de Serpentard..._

- Ouh Draco !! Ami avec Potter, les choses s'arrangent dis donc ! Wouhou !!! dit Blaise d'un air moqueur

- Ta gueule Blaise ! J'ai rien à te dire !

- Mais si, au contraire je veux tous les détails Drakinou chéri, répliqua Blaise dans une parfaire imitation de Pansy Parkinson.

- Il s'est rien passé, on a parlé un peu et il m'a proposé d'être amis et j'ai dit oui, c'est tout

- Ouhouh, que c'est romantique, répondit Blaise en papillonnant des yeux

- Ca va, t'as rien à dire toi, Monsieur Granger

- Oups, ban bah, j'vais y aller, salut, dis Blaise en allant se cacher

- C'est ça, barre-toi ! Pff, incorrigible ce gars ! Eh Blaise, attend ! Comment t'as dit à Granger que tu l'aimais ?

- J'l'ai coincée, et je l'ai embrassée !!

# Coincé et embrassé... Pas une mauvaise idée...#

_Le lendemain, dans la grande salle..._

_A la table des Gryffondor..._

- Hermione, comment t'as su que t'aimais Zabini ? demande Harry à sa super meilleure amie qui sait tout

- Oh, il m'a bloqué dans un coin, et m'a embrassé, c'est là que j'ai su, répondit Hermionne en rougissant

- Ah... "J'me vois mal aller l'embrasser pour voir... Aller, je tente, nan, j'vais me faire jeter... oh et puis merde, j'y vais"

_A la table des Serpentard..._

- Alors, tu l'embrasses quand ton Gryffy ? demande Blaise, la bouche remplie de porridge

- Blaise ?

- Quoi ?

- Ta gueule !!

- Ok, répond Blaise en reprenant du porridge

# J'y vais ou pas ? J'vais m'en prendre une ? Oh et puis merde j'y vais ! #

C'est ainsi que Harry et Draco se levèrent en même temps, se dirigèrent au centre de la Grande Salle et s'arrêtèrent l'un devant l'autre.

- J'peux t'embrasser ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix

- Putain, oui !

Et ils s'embrassèrent, ou plutôt il se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre au milieu de la grande salle

BBBBOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM !! Les corps de tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle excepté Mione et Blaise, ainsi que tous les professeurs sauf Dumbledore gisaient sur le sol, ou dans leur bol de porridge pour le professeur Rogue.

- OUUUII, s'exclamèrent Hermione et Blaise

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous jeunes gens, dit Dumbledore en souriant, il était temps !!

- Ta chambre ou la mienne, demande Harry en se décolant de Draco.

- La salle sur demande on sera tranquilles ! Let's go, crie Draco en courant, tenant Harry pas la main

- Ah, c'est beau l'amour, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Bon, maintenant, occupons-nous de tous ces corps, mais l'infirmerie risque d'êre trop petite !!!!

FIN !

Prière de ne pas se moquer de l'absurdité complète de cette histoire, merci de votre compréhension !

Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques (pas trop méchantes quand même, ^^), alors, REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!

Angel Lilian Estéban


End file.
